


I'll be there with a love that's strong

by Depreshroom



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Ahh merry christmas!, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, hope you like it!!, i tried my best!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depreshroom/pseuds/Depreshroom
Summary: Plans are canceled for Christmas, and Krel has nobody. At least that was what he thought.(I'm terrible at summaries, I'm sorry xD)For the KSS discord secret santa, Merry Christmas!!
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk & Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Krel Tarron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I'll be there with a love that's strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNightingaleBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightingaleBlue/gifts).



> Have a good holidayy!!

_“Sorry little brother, it turns out Akiridion-5 needs Varvatos, Zadra, and I. We have to cancel our human holiday plans. Maybe I can visit Earth next year for the Christ-mas. I love you Krel, see you one delson.”_

A partially awake Krel stood in the middle of his room and watched his sister’s hologram play before his eyes, informing him of the apparent news. Slightly awakened, he then viewed it again, lightly embracing himself. Then again, hugging himself a little tighter after that. 

Four, five, six times it played before Krel finally registered that his family wasn’t going to be able to come celebrate Christmas with him. Each time, he had closed in on himself tighter, so that now his own upper and lower arms were practically suffocating both his chest and stomach. The message stopped repeating, leaving a now wide awake Krel blankly standing there in the middle of his room. 

The akiridion gave a devastated sigh. He didn’t have a heart, but if given one, it would be split in two hearing that nobody would be there for him, he wouldn’t have the joy all his friends have today. A small stream of hot water flowed down his face without Krel’s permission. Curse these stupid human tears.

Nonetheless, he sniffled as he walked out of his room only to be hit with a wave of even more sadness seeing the useless effort he had put into sprinkling the home with useless decorations. With the exclusion of a lighted garland that hung across the door and some reefs in the kitchen, most of the decor was in the living room. A few presents were under a beautifully accessorized christmas tree and a small fluffy white rug replaced the bland carpet that usually lay next to the door. Elf, santa, and reindeer themed blankets with christmas colors were folded neatly on the couch. Even a snow globe and bowl of assorted candy sat on the coffee table. Worst of all, stockings filled to the brim with small trinkets hung on the fireplace for his family. 

Stockings for the family that wasn’t coming. 

Pointlessly blinking back already fallen tears and skipping breakfast, Krel defeatedly went to go feel terribly sorry for himself on the sofa. 

Sinking into the cushions, he wrapped a blanket around himself. He wasn’t exactly cold, but the feeling of an embrace that came with it felt all too good to let go. The warmth reminded him of his sister’s touch. Of course, it wasn’t the real thing. He probably wouldn’t have the real hug for a long time now that plans have been cancelled. 

Logically, he should’ve known about the high chance that his sister wouldn’t come. Akiridion-5 needed Aja, more than he needed her for his stupid holiday here on Earth. He was a soolian for asking her to come for an entire delson when there was a planet that needed her light years away, but for once, he had let himself be guided by hope instead of rationality. Though, maybe it was just because believing something would happen could take away the loneliness. Seklos and Gaylen, being alone had taken such a toll on him. Sure, the blanks were technically always there but they weren’t programmed for emotional support. 

They couldn’t deal with him through his more vulnerable moments, or understand his excitement when he succeeded at something. Krel was pretty sure they had no idea that there were jokes beyond the endless sea of puns. At the end of the day, he was on his own when it came to anything other than pancakes. 

Aja, however, could peer at his face for even mere sektons and immediately know what he needed. She would always understand, she was his best friend. So while he knew that this wasn’t her choice, that it was out of his sister, or Zadra, or Vex’s hands, the absence of his loved ones still hurt. 

It hurt so, _so_ much.  
  


Krel sat there and started to stare at nothing in particular, trying to forget the plans he had made. It took a while, but eventually he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, bundled up in blankets and dried tears still on his face.

* * *

It was about 3 horvaths later when Krel heard the doorbell ring. That was...strange. Aren’t humans supposed to be with their families today? Why was some gloober knocking at his door?

Seeing Lucy-blank evidently awake from her charging station now and at the door, Krel didn’t bother to rush his way off the couch. He begrudgingly picked himself up off of his place on the couch, moving the blankets off of him, and went to go see who it was. It wasn’t like he had anyone else to be with. When the robot opened it, a gust of cold air hit him full force. There stood nobody other than Toby and Steve, carrying 5 things each. Both had three covered aluminum containers and two presents. 

“Hey Krel!” Toby cheerily let stepped in, not exactly caring whether he was allowed or not. Steve quickly followed after, careful not to drop what was in his arms. 

“Hey buttsnack!” he said, the corners of his lips pointing upward as well. 

“Uh...hello?” Krel gave a confused greeting being that he was left at the door while his friends hurriedly rushed past him in his own house to set containers and gifts out in their rightful place. They seemed to not have heard him. 

“Why are you here?” the akiridion asked, speaking slightly louder this time.

Steve, who had taken finished arranging his containers--which Krel could now see held various foods--turned around and shrugged, leaning on the dining table. “To celebrate Christmas.”

Krel shot him a look. _You know what I meant._ The blonde just chuckled and went to go bother Toby, who seemed to be busy in the kitchen, laying out plates of food with napkins and utensils. The redhead paced back and forth attempting to find a neat way to arrange his supplies. 

Krel joined them, fueled by mostly curiosity. He didn’t know what they were doing, or why they were acting like this is normal. “Krel can you help me move all this to the table? There’s not enough room for the gingerbread house,” Toby explained. 

Krel answered, albeit still a little confused despite Steve’s explanation. “Ricky and Lucy can do it.” 

As if on cue, the fake parent bots appeared from behind, scaring both of the other boys. (He had gotten used to it a while ago.) They carried the plates, napkins, utensils, and food to the table one by one. Both blanks took their duty very seriously, taking each footstep with great care, cautious as to not drop it. Toby, who was now finished and just waiting for the final placement offered a light-hearted smile to Krel. Steve snacked on a man-shaped cookie. 

The akiridion turned to face them both, finally having their undivided attention. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“For christmas, I already told you,” Steve replied, not even giving him a second look. 

At Krel’s unsatisfied expression, Toby elaborated in the blonde’s place, “We heard you were alone, oh yeah and the food’s from Jim. He and Claire say ‘Merry Christmas.’” 

  
“You heard?” Krel asked. Both of the boys looked away, a slight guiltiness lied in their faces.

Ah, so someone told them. _Aja_ told them. Krel felt a little tug pull at his nonexistent heart, that would be expected of his sister. 

  
Still, they weren’t supposed to be here---not that he didn’t love their presence. His friends meant the world to him, the universe even. That being said, he wanted them to be happy with their families for Christmas...not with the miserable akiridion they just happened to meet that summer. As much as Krel wanted them to stay, he didn’t want to keep them away from their family. After all, he knew what that was like. The empty void where own parents should be stung every single day, not to mention the extra pepper on his wound (or was the phrase salt? He was still learning human figures-of-speech.) of having nobody on Christmas day. He was a good friend he liked to think, one that wouldn’t stop other friends from spending time in the comfort of their own home. 

The royal stood up. “You don’t need to babysit me,” he said. “I’ll be okay on my own. You should be at home, with your family.”

Toby looked him in the eye. “You’re family too, Krel. Right Steve?” 

Steve sat up, and gave a slight nod, staring at his shoes. Apparently, that wasn’t enough because Toby elbowed him.“Ow, what was that for?” Krel laughed a little, which made Steve smile. “Uh yeah...he’s right though I guess.” The jock awkwardly put a hand behind his head with a sheepish yet pure smile.

Tears welled in Krel’s eyes at his friend’s sentiments. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really,” Steve said, widening his grin. 

Just then, Ricky and Lucy finally came stumbling back from placing the food, still in cautious-mode to the point where falling was...inevitable.

“Ooo, food’s ready!” Toby exclaimed, heading over to the table. After dismissing a look of concern from Steve, Krel stayed back watching his friends, _his family._

As he went to go sit with the others for his first Christmas meal, Krel thought about how strange his definition of family was, so twisted to match his circumstances. In a good way he thought, because no, he didn’t have Aja, Varvatos Vex, or Zadra but he did have Toby and Steve right there to pick up where they left off. Even Jim and Claire were wishing for him to have a good day even though they weren’t there.

It was a bitter feeling, but still sweet in an inexplicably heartwarming way.

It was bittersweet.


End file.
